Pretty Amazing Grace
by FLTTW
Summary: Sheldon tries to tell Amy how he feels through a song. Just a quick one-shot thought up and had to write. I write a lot but this is the first story I've ever uploaded! Kind of has spoilers for season 7, episode 20. A bit of fluff I guess, but I'm not really a writer of fluff so I tried! Long live the Shamy!


**Authors Note: I write about these two a lot, but this is the first I've ever uploaded. This isn't one of my best stories but I just felt as if I needed to upload it. I am, and always have been a Neil Diamond fan, so it would really help me if you listened to Pretty Amazing Grace, the song mentioned in this. Sorry for any inconvenience, I usually hate when people do this, but anyway, here goes nothin'! **

Sheldon shifted from side to side, waiting for his girlfriend to drive him home.

He was anxious, he really wanted to move his relationship forward, and of course that wasn't like him. A couple of days before he had went and asked Penny for some suggestions on what he could do to show how he felt in some way. Penny had suggested soppy lovey-dovey things like romantic dinners and dancing.

"You know, like play a song that you think shows how you feel towards her and maybe get her to dance with you. Even you couldn't mess that up." Penny said with an exasperated sigh as she clunked down her wine glass.

"Oh wait! How about I just play a song in which the words communicate to her how I feel without me actually having to say anything! Yep, that's got me all over it." He had just the song in mind.

"Well, that's basically what I just said bu-" She cut off when he abruptly left without so much as a thank you for the food, advice and wine she had provided to him.

'How the hell was her suggestion anything like mine?!'

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Amy's car turn into the parking lot. He waved happily and got into the car when she stopped.

"Hello!"

"Hello as well, how was your day?" She looked over to him briefly before going about driving her boyfriend home.

"Oh, not much happened, since I announced that I no longer have faith in string theory, my pay's been cut and I'm now on the top of Gablehauser's 'Soon to be unemployed and even sooner if they annoy me' list."

"Aw, that's awful!" She replied, stealing another quick glance to her right.

There was a moment of silence before Sheldon spoke up.

"Amy?"

"Uh huh?"

"We usually drive in silence but I believe I would like to break that rule for the length of one song, but only if you're okay with that of course."

"Yes, but what song is it?" Sheldon smiled and reached into his bag at his feet to get the CD. The car squeaked to a halt as it reached a red light.

"I think you'll know it, it's by Neil Diamond. I just wanted to play it, because every time I listen to it, it reminds me of you."

"Oooooo, I didn't know you were a Neil Di-" She stopped when Sheldon put his finger up to her lips with a long 'Shhhhhhh' and pressed play.

She recognised the song immediately, with it's gentle guitar melody and slow rhythm; Pretty Amazing Grace.

Just then the traffic started moving. She felt herself tear up as she listened to the lyrics, she never, ever expected Sheldon to be this romantic.

Amy looked at him with a teary smile and saw him turn his head to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Eyes on the road, Missy." He remarked playfully as he looked out the window as if the sidewalk was the most interesting thing in the world.

A couple of minutes later the song died down, just before the next song Sheldon tilted his head down to as if to study his hands and mumbled something she couldn't quite make out. Holly, Holy started playing and by the end they were parked in front of Sheldon's apartment.

She paused the music and turned off the engine.

"What did you mumble back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He failed to meet her eye and hung his hand around his neck.

"No, just at the end of your song you said something..."

He mumbled what sounded like the same thing again but she still didn't know what he was saying.

"What?"

"I love you!"

She looked at him for a second with a smile before she pulled him into a hug. He didn't even seem phased that she was hugging him and reciprocated as if it was nothing.

"I love you too." Sheldon seemed tongue-tied so she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and pushed the car door open for him. He grabbed his bag and left without a word, leaving her with the CD and rekindled hope in their relationship.


End file.
